The Bucket List
by Czj221
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time coming up with things to put on her bucket list... can Natsu help her with her little problem? NaLu (One shot)


I gazed at the piece of paper Lucy was glaring at so determinedly, titled "My Bucket List" with little doodles covering the page… but no other words.

"What are you doing, Weirdo?" I said startling her from her thoughts.

"Geez… Natsu! You scared me! Don't hover over people like that when they're concentrating." With a sigh she leaned against the back of her chair, putting a tired hand over her eyes. "I'm trying to write a bucket list… but I can't think of anything I _really_ want to do." She said with a resigned groan.

"Hmmm…" With a smirk I leaned in I put my mouth near her ear and whispered haughtily, "Would you like me to help you with that?" I asked (wow… talk about character change). The smirk deepened when I saw the tips of her ears turn red, with her hand still efficiently hiding her face.

I heard her mumble, "What should I put?" I leaned over her, from behind the chair, picking up her pen and wrote a series of things to check off… _soon._

"Here." I said when I had finished presenting her with the list, she removed her hand from her face slowly and hesitantly took the paper from my hand. Scanning it briefly, her blush returned ten-fold.

"What the hell, Natsu!" She screeched, earning an annoyed look from the dragon slayer. _Why is she so loud?_ She slammed the list back on the table refusing to look at it. I smiled as I turned her chair around to face me, _she looks so cute_. I thought with a chuckle, looking at her beet red face pouting slightly with a puff of her cheeks.

"Whaaaat?" I said whining slightly as I continued, "There easy ones…" I said planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "See." I said looking at her, she looked like she might explode at any second.

Kiss on the forehead. Check.

I moved my towards her ear next pushing her hair behind it. I whispered seductively, "One done…" Then I nibbled on her ear lightly earning a gasp from Lucy.

Nibble on the ear. Check.

I then moved my head to her neck, lucky for me she was wearing a pink tank top giving me easy access opposed to her usual attire. I whispered, "Two done…" I put my mouth on her neck, letting one of my sharp canines graze her sensitive skin slightly. She shuddered in delight.

Kiss on the neck. Check.

I lowered myself to her collarbone, announcing it with a "Three done…"

She squeaked out in embarrassment, "Would you please stop announcing it!" I chuckled as my gaze rose to meet her eyes that were clouded with a mixture of nervous anxiety and desire. Running my tongue over my lips slowly, watching her eyes follow it on its path around the circumference of my lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked huskily, I watched as she nodded her head slightly, her eyes still trained on my lips. With a smirk I said, "Ok…" With that I returned my gaze towards her collarbone, pressing my already wet lips onto her skin with my mouth open. I lapped my tongue lazily over the skin receiving a delighted moan from Lucy's mouth.

Kiss on the collarbone. Check.

I finally rose back to her face meeting her foggy eyes filled to the brim with lust, _is it just me or is she checking me out?_ To test my theory I backed up and watch her trail up and down my uncovered chest that was obscured by a meaningless vest.

I smirked and said, "You like what you see, Luce?" The answer to my question was an embarrassed puff of her cheeks as she stood up to meet me. She tugged my vest off in one fluid motion, letting fall to the floor. I let her do what she desired, letting her fingers slowly trace and trail my abs and chest sending shivers up my spine. When she stopped I looked down at her, opening my eyes that I hadn't even known I had closed. She smirked.

"Well… since you added what _you_ wanted onto _my _bucket list… I think it may be in order for me to do the same…" With that she pushed me with a shove of her hands, I stumbled backwards and ended up falling onto her bed. She walked over with a seductive flaunt of her hips with every movement, making me groan in need. But she didn't stop there, when she had finally reached me she continued with her teasing by straddling me.

A playful smile graced her lips as she leaned towards my face, but avoiding my lips. Her lips continued towards my ears and whispered, "Game on…" She followed the exact same pattern: kissing my forehead, nibbling on my ear, kissing and nipping at my neck, and kissing and lazily tracing patterns on my collarbone with her tongue. She continued though and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth, teasing me yet again. But I wasn't having it anymore.

With a low growl I flipped our positions, she lay on her back while I towered over her body underneath me. With one more look into her desired filled eyes, I lost it.

I hungrily captured her lips, her own moving in sync with mine. Without waiting I whined as I tried to gain access to her mouth, licking, sucking and biting at her lower lip, but her resolve still stood strongly. It dawned on me what she wanted though, taking my mouth off of her own I looked into her eyes as I asked with a breathy voice, "Lucy, will you go out with me?"

She released a breath I hadn't noticed she had been holding and with a similarly breathy voice replied, "Yes…" I didn't wait a second longer I swooped down once again, but only planting a soft and sweet kiss not as intense as the others.

Our moment of ecstasy was cut short though with a loud, "EEEHHHH!" We both turned our heads to face the slack jawed members of our team, while Erza and Gray stood there frozen like idiots I heard happy say something with a sly grin and the roll of his tongue, "They lllllliiiiiike each other…"

I rested my head on Lucy's shoulder sighing audibly. Looking back to her blushing face I softly planter a kiss on her lips whispering in her ear,

"We can finish this next time…"


End file.
